


In Mr. Smith's Office

by hurricaneprincess



Series: Mr. Smith's Boy [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Big Ass, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut Armin, Cock Worship, Consensual, Consensual Kink, Crying, Deepthroating, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Embarrassment, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Groping, Hand Jobs, I am so sorry, I just realized how appalling this list seems..., I wish I could say it's less appalling but it is 8k of porn so...., Kinky, Large Cock, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Nude Photos, Office Sex, Overstimulation, Pervert Erwin Smith, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking, Winmin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurricaneprincess/pseuds/hurricaneprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin is an intern at a multibillion dollar corporation, and Erwin Smith is his boss - who he is hugely desperately attracted to. One clumsy mistake is all it takes for his deepest fantasies to come true... To extents he couldn't have foreseen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Mr. Smith's Office

**Author's Note:**

> Almost a year later and I've written some more entirely plotless Winmin porn hehe. This time its set in the modern day, and at an office. All that changed is the circumstances.

Armin moved towards Mr. Smith with the large cup of coffee, and couldn't help recall the night before, when he had gotten off with three fingers in his ass, pretending it was his boss. He had only been an intern at the corporation for a couple of weeks and the amount of times he had jerked off to the idea of being fucked by Mr. Smith was ridiculous. 

The older man was just so commanding. He was sexy, all long muscled legs and thick arms with broad shoulders... He towered over Armin, with his cold expression but glinting grey eyes, and Armin couldn't help the curl of heat in his gut whenever he thought of how easily Mr. Smith could just... Lift him up and fuck him. Armin didn't have a doubt that the big man would have a large cock and his mouth watered to think about it. For a virgin who had given two hand jobs and one blowjob before, he had a number of lewd fantasies about his boss. 

Erwin was sitting far from his long oak desk, legs spread as he sat and read papers. Armin looked at the older man's tree trunk thick thighs and imagined dropping to his knees, stroking up the thick muscles and slowly unbuttoning Mr. Smith's trousers. He imagined getting out the older man's huge cock and sucking it up, knelt under the desk and able to see the wall length windows behind Erwin's desk. When he looked out of them he could clearly see into offices in the neighbouring building... People could easily catch sight of him, blowing Mr. Smith. The idea caused his cock to harden in his pants further, and he shuffled awkwardly on praying that his hard on wasn't too obvious, though Erwin wasn't looking at him anyway. 

"Your coffee sir. With um, the extra shots and syrup you asked for." Armin managed to get out with barely a stumble, proud that he managed to hide most of the lust in his voice. He usually sounded fairly breathy right? He was sure Erwin wouldn't notice. He looked engrossed in his papers, and he generally didn't spare many glances on Armin anyway. He was just an intern, while Erwin was a partner at the corporation, one of the elite group in charge of an entire multibillion dollar empire. Why would he need to pay attention to a lowly intern right? 

As he passed the cup to Erwin the older man looked up. Making eye contact with those stormy eyes made Armin's cock positively leap, and his hand shook just a little as he handed the coffee over. 

"Thank you, Armin." Erwin said, gracing Armin with a small smile and nod before sipping his coffee and returning his attention to the papers. Armin couldn't believe that Erwin smith knew his name, and the way he had said it would be fodder for Armin's masturbation fantasies for days now. He walked out of Mr. Smith's office with a skip in his step and a rock hard cock in his pants. 

❤️

He didn't waste any time once he got home. Armin dropped his bag, shucked his jacket off and stumbled into his room, nearly tripping in his haste. Hurriedly, he removed his clothes, desperate to get naked and stroke out some of the frustration he had had for the entire day after interacting with his boss once in the morning. Once he was finally naked he sat on the end of his bed, let out a loud groan of relief as he finally got his hand around his cock. He pumped it desperately, hardly expecting to last long considering he'd been nursing the hard on for hours. 

He thought of Erwin's golden hair, his full mouth and red lips. He imagined the older man kissing him, biting his neck, stroking his ass. He imagined the older man turning him over on the bed, parting his ass with the ruthlessness he used to dominate the career ladder, shoving a cold lube covered finger into his tight anus, working it in and out and opening Armin up. 

Armin didn't even get past that portion of the fantasy; just that much had him coming, painting his chest with ropes of white as his whole body trembled with orgasm. He flopped backwards afterwards, lay naked on his bed as a few rays of sunlight painted his small room dark gold. God he wanted Erwin to fuck him. But seduction had never been in his repertoire, and even if it had been he only had 4 more weeks of this internship ahead - hardly time to do anything. It had taken a week before he'd even made eye contact with the older man and only now after another two did he seem to know Armin's name. No matter how much he wanted to be fucked by Mr. Smith it just didn't seem like it was going to happen...

He lay there until his cum started to dry, uncomfortably sticky and irritating. He sat up, walked into his small shower and began to wash himself. Rubbing soapy hands over his ass he felt self conscious of it - his ass was huge. No matter what he wore there was no disguising the fatty cheeks that seemed ridiculously prominent on his small frame. He had big hips to go with it, and flabby thighs that he wasn't best fond of. His only sexual partner had said these were sexy attributes but that didn't seem to stop him getting bored of Armin and fucking somebody else before he even tried going near Armin's asshole. 

Armin shook thoughts of his ex away, continued lathering his body, enjoying the feel of hot sudsy water on his skin. As he soaped his ass up he reached between his cheeks, teasing a wet finger around his hole absently. He had never had anything bigger than a couple of fingers in his ass before but whenever he fingered himself he always came much harder than just jerking off. He circled it for a while, then slipped in a single wet finger. After coming so recently he didn't want to do much, try and force his cock to get hard again, so he stopped before really getting anywhere. He would finger himself another day. 

❤️ 

"Armin? Could you come to my office at the end of the day." Erwin was stood in the doorway of his office, with Mr. Zacharias walking past him and into the room. "It's reasonably urgent." Presumably Armin's face expressed the nervousness he felt because Erwin smirked slightly before turning and letting the door shut behind him. 

"Sit down, Armin." Erwin said amiably, gesturing to the seat opposite his oak desk. Armin headed towards it with his heart thumping, palms just a step from sweating. he wanted to believe it wasn't something bad, but all he could think of was all the mistakes he had probably made over the course of the day. 

"Sir please, if I've done something wrong give me a second chance I'll - I'll do anything to keep this placement sir please I'm sorry of I've made a mistake I didn't mean to -" 

"Armin. Stop." Erwin said simply, a single eyebrow raise enough to silence Armin and make his cheeks flush a brighter red than possibly they ever had. He hadn't even realised he was rambling but now he was so embarrassed. He was a mess - how could he even dream that Erwin would want to fuck somebody as idiotic as he was?

"Sorry Mr. Smith, sir." He whispered, wringing his hands. Then, noting the way Erwin's eyes dropped to his fidgeting hands he shoved them under his fat cheeks. Erwin watched him do this intently, then locked eyes with Armin. Armin felt his heart race at the intensity of eye contact with Mr. Smith. "Please... I'll... Do anything."

At this Erwin leaned back in his chair, steepled his fingers ominously. How he could look so attractive was beyond Armin but the younger man felt his cock getting hard just staring at his boss. He cursed at himself, wishing he hadn't thought to wear such tight pants today because no way would he be able to hide a boner with them on. He hustled to put his hands over his crotch and somehow unbalanced, falling onto the ground face to the carpet and ass in the air. He didn't move. He was shaking like a leaf, his fatty ass no doubt trembling visibly in Erwin's vision. 

"Armin. Stand up and come here." Erwin's voice was dangerously low - he must be angry at Armin's clumsiness the boy thought. He was slow to get off the floor, not ready to face Erwin smith after such a foolish display. 

"You will come here immediately when I call you Armin. It was not a request and you are not at liberty to take your time." 

That made Armin hurry, almost tripping again in haste to rush over. Then the worst happened - he tripped. But not into the carpet this time, rather into Erwin's lap. He landed with his crotch pressed against the older man's thighs, his ass jiggling in the man's face. He made to get up but Erwin clamped a huge hand on his lower back then, making Armin feel tiny. 

"Do you mean to tease me, Armin?"

Armin was confused. He shook his head, unaware of how his ass shook temptingly with his aggressive full body head shaking. "Yes! I - I mean no! Sir please I... I don't understand what you mean."

"Come on Armin you may be slutty but I know you're intelligent. Shaking your ass in my face day in day out is enough, and now you come to present it to me, to beg me for a spanking? You are bold aren't you? Well I have no tolerance for insubordination and you must know that. Clearly, you are desperate to be punished." The older man gripped Armin's left ass cheek with his other hand then, the clutch of it nearly painful, making Armin let out a low moan. 

His head span. He didn't have a clue what had just happened, had no idea how the situation had come to this. "Sir I don't understand I'm not teasing you!"

"Do you dare to tell me I'm wrong?" Erwin roared then, and swatted Armin's ass hard. Armin yelped with shock at the first slap of his ass, his legs kicking at the unexpected hit. Blood pulsed to his cock, and there was no way Erwin could miss the hard on pressed against his thighs now. "Such a slutty boy aren't you? I've slapped your ass once and you're already fully hard. Well I'll have to double the punishment I had in mind - twenty swats. That's what naughty boy's get."

Armin shook in fear and anticipation, his heart racing in his chest almost painfully. "Sir please I -"

"Silence Armin, unless you want it to be another double?" 

"Mr. Smith please! I don't -"

"If you can't follow instructions you'll have to learn to with another twenty."

Armin shut up then, quivering, his heart in his throat an effective silencer. 

"Now Armin. If you're not willing to receive punishment for the way you've acted then say so now. I won't force it on you. However you will lose this placement - which you said you'd do anything for is that correct? Answer." Erwin's hand stroking over his ass rhythmically as he spoke almost made it impossible for Armin to make sense of a word he said. It took him a minute to escape the haze of lust and realise he'd been asked a question. 

Armin gulped. Licked his dry lips and tried to form an answer that wasn't 'take me now please I'm yours!' 

"Armin. Did you hear me?" Erwin's stroking stopped, his grip on Armin's ass tightening so it was less soothing and much more rough. The power Armin could sense in the older man did nothing but turn him on more. Erwin could probably pick him up and fuck him standing, easy, and the thought was heady. 

"S - sorry sir... I... I'll accept your... The spanking..." He stuttered, barely able to believe this was happening. Was he really about to be spanked in his bosses office? 

"Good boy." Erwin growled, his voice like gravel. That and the phrase sent a tingle to Armin's already strained cock - he was beginning to think Erwin could drive him to an orgasm just speaking to him. "Now I want you counting them. Count each hit, miss any and another two are added."

Without any warning he slapped Armin's trouser clad ass hard. Armin but back a yelp, and managed a warbled "One!" 

"Good." Erwin raised a hand then, surely to begin the treatment of Armin's ass in full, then paused. "Ah Armin. I have to spank your bare ass of course. How could I make a mistake like that."

Armin couldn't believe what he was hearing. 

"You'll have to strip. Right away, Armin." The last bit was added when Armin didn't jump up quite immediately. He stumbled to his feet, with Erwin's hands still possessively clutching his ass, a fatty cheek spilling out of each palm. 

Erwin guided him so that he was stood between the thick muscular thighs he had always admired from afar. He couldn't at all believe that here he was standing between them, living out his naughtiest fantasies with the very object of them! Armin looked down and saw a very prominent and undeniable bulge in the older man's trousers. It made him feel very certain that he was right to think Erwin's cock was huge. 

His hands shook as he brought them to his tie, removed it slowly and without finesse; his hands clumsy. He pulled his jacket off, and his shirt he realised then was so thin his pebbled pink nipples were clearly visible through it. Erwin's eyes were trained on them, dark and stormy the grey eaten by black. He blushed, pointlessly tried to cover them. 

"Hands down boy." Erwin whispered. Then to Armin's shock he leant forward and licked a hot stripe over one shirt covered nipple. Then he began to suck it, the shirt becoming wet and even more transparent with his saliva. Armin couldn't help himself, he moaned, loud and breathy, and his hands came up to grip Erwin's muscular shoulders. When Erwin moved to pay attention to the other nipple Armin wondered what might happen if he honestly came just from having his nipples sucked. 

Once Armin's shirt was totally see through with moisture and the hard pink nipples underneath jutted through it, Erwin finally stopped and Armin continued removing his clothes. Still shaking, with Erwin's hands still grasping his ass, he unbuttoned his shirt revealing thin shoulders, a slender upper body lightly defined from self defence lessons with his best friend, and a thin waist, all of a rosy peach colour. 

He was quite beautiful, and looked utterly in need of debauching. As Armin made to reach to his pants Erwin stopped him, and began undoing the buttons himself. He slowly pulled the trousers down Armin's long shapely legs, admiring the thickness of his thighs and the wide flair of his hips. Armin's body was so soft and curved, devastatingly fuckable. Combined with his big blue eyes and pink pouty mouth he was everything Erwin desired most. As Armin stepped out of his trousers, Erwin looked around his office, thought of all the places he would fuck this boy. 

He made short work of removing Armin's briefs, plain white and tight across his overlarge ass. A flushed red and fully hard cock jutted free, leaking beads of precum. Armin's cheeks were about the same colour, to see Erwin gazing at his cock so hungrily. He looked so much like a predator and Armin knew he was the prey. 

"Bend over my desk Armin." Erwin ordered him, spinning the boy around with hands on his wide hips. Armin was quick to bend over the wide oak desk, knowing his ass was now on display to the older man. "Good boy. Now you'll want to hold it tight, your punishment will begin soon." He could barely reach the other side with his fingers but stretched anyway, just managing to grip. 

The first slap landed with a whap on his right cheek. It was surprising, but it didn't really hurt, rather it seemed almost gentle. He didn't realise then that it was just a warm up. He arched his back into it to receive another slap, enjoying the low sting of it. After a few his ass was pleasantly tingly and a bright but soft pink colour. 

Then the real spanking began. 

Erwin's real onslaught wasn't gentle at all, rather he slapped Armin's ass with what seemed to be all his force, only for the next one to be twice as hard. Each time his hand connected with Armin's fatty cheeks they jiggled with the force of the hit, and Armin's would moan long and hard, gasping the number barely. The slaps began haltingly, with time for him to recover between each but after 15 that stopped and Erwin rained blows down remorselessly, with Armin panting and moaning numbers hardly able to keep up. His ass began to burn, turning to a dark pink then red as more and more slaps landed on top of each other on his jiggling cheeks, His cock leaked furiously, his balls tight - he would come soon. He wondered if that would get him in more trouble. 

"You're a slut aren't you boy? You love being spanked like this, you love being punished. You're such a naughty boy Armin, say it. Say you're naughty Armin." The older man sounded totally composed, not short of breath at all despite the hard slaps he was raining on the younger boy's ass. Only the grizzling low tone of his voice gave away his arousal. 

"I - I'm naughty! I'm a bad boy sir... Please -" Erwin slapped him again and Armin screamed out at the blow, warbled a number, barely aware of what it was. He was sure he's lost count but he kept saying the numbers as the blows hit his ass. "Please spank me sir!" He screamed hoarsely, voice breaking with the effort of it on the word sir. 

Erwin landed another whack on both of Armin's cheeks and the boy screamed as he came, cum painting the edge of the dark wooden desk. Armin slumped over it, panting, feeling as though he might fall unconscious. He'd come harder than ever before, bent over his employers desk fully naked and being spanked. He was exactly as filthy as Erwin said he was. 

"Did I tell you to stop counting, Armin? I'll have to add another ten swats for this Armin. You need to learn." 

"Sir... I can't... I can't take anymore it's too much please..." He warbled, and Erwin grabbed his hair, pulled his head back. Armin hissed as his back arched almost unnaturally, and his sore ass collided with Erwin's crotch. The rough material of the older man's trousers against his sore oversensitive ass made his hiss melt into a pained moan, and his spent cock jumped at the roughness the older man treated him with. 

"I am the only one who will say when it's too much Armin. I'll tell you when you've had enough." He growled low into Armin's ear, breath hot, his suit clad body a line of fire where he was pressed right against Armin's back. "Do you understand?" Armin nodded shakily. "Twenty to go - count each of them."

He spanked Armin relentlessly then, Armin's back arched, his mouth open constantly to scream and count and pant, drooling and swollen where earlier he'd been biting it. Tears pooled in the younger boy's eyes, rolled down his face glistening and wet. 

With one last hard smack and a croaked cry of fifty Armin's cock was fully hard again. His ass felt as though it was on fire, his body was covered in sweat and his face damp with saliva and tears. 

Erwin stroked his hand across Armin's burning ass, and it stung but the gentle touch felt good at the same time. "You've been so good Armin. You took your punishment so well. Good boy." He walked away then, to one of the cabinets that lined the walls of the office. Armin didn't move from his position lying slack against the table, thighs trembling, ass in the air, face pressed against the table. When Erwin touched a cream covered hand to his ass the relief was enough to make Armin sob. Whatever he was using to moisturise Armin's ass it felt like heaven just then, so good Armin once again wondered if he would come from an act hardly even sexual. He pressed his ass back into Mr. Smith's large cool palm, and one of Erwin's fingers slipped between the cheeks of his ass. He froze. 

Erwin didn't freeze at all. He used both hands and spread Armin's ass cheeks to reveal his tiny pink hole. Armin couldn't believe that he had any shame left in him but at the close scrutiny of his anus he couldn't stop himself blushing. Erwin's finger was slick were he pressed it against Armin's hole, and then Armin felt the pressure increase on his hole as the older man's finger was pushed into his hole. The intrusion surprised him - none of his fingers were as thick as Erwin's, and though he'd fingered himself before he'd never had a single finger in him that was so large.

Erwin's finger slid in and out of him, and he moaned lowly. "Please sir..."

"Yes, Armin?"

"Please... A - another finger sir please." He whispered, as the finger dragged in and out of him maddeningly slowly. "Sir, Mr. Smith sir please..." He gasped loud as without warning Erwin retracted the finger only to replace it immediately with two. He pistoned the two fingers in and out of Armin's hole, the boy writhing and moaning where he lay bent at the waist over the desk. 

Then, still with no warning, Erwin shoved another thick finger in. At three fingers it was the thickest intrusion Armin had ever had in his ass and the stretch burned, the pleasure pain mixing together to make him moan and wail. "Sir please my ass I... Please please I need more... I need..." He panted the words out, unable to articulate what he wanted. He couldn't say it... 

"You'll have to be specific here Armin." Erwin twisted his fingers then, grazing over a spot that made sparks fly behind Armin's eyes and his ass push back against the fingers, out of his control. With a hand splayed across his lower back Erwin stopped Armin from pushing back to get more of the fingers inside him. He groaned with frustration. "Say it Armin. Do you want me to fuck you boy?"

"Y - yes please please!" Armin wailed, desperate to get the relief he so desperately craved. 

"Say it Armin. If you want something you'll say it straight." His voice was totally level, husky and hot but calm and unruffled. Armin's brow was scrunched with frustration, his mouth open to pant and moan. 

"Fuck me Erwin! Fuck me please! Please please I... I need to be fucked I need it!"

Erwin slapped Armin's ass, the strike inciting a burn in his fatty cheeks once more and making Armin howl. "You're such a slut Armin, begging to be fucked so needily, like you'll die without my cock in you. Do you need my cock in you?" Erwin stroked over Armin's prostate, an aggressive onslaught of stimulation. 

"Yes yes yes please please I need your cock in my I need it please just fuck me sir!" He was crying his, his words bubbled and slurred with desperation and tears. "Fuck me please... I want it so badly I need it!" 

Erwin shoved in a fourth finger, curled them all and pressed hard on that spot inside the blonde boy, and Armin came so hard he screamed until his voice cracked and his vision went black. 

❤️

Armin came to a minute or so later, to find himself sitting fully naked in Erwin's lap where the older man sat fully clothed and stroking his back. 

"You've been good Armin. I've not even fucked you yet and I've enjoyed you so much." He guided one of Armin's hands to his crotch, to the hot hard and very prominent bulge therein. Armin looked at the way it tented his pants with heavy lidded eyes. Palmed the hardness inexpertly, but with enough curiosity and passion for Erwin to groan quietly. He was sure it was the first noise he'd dragged out of his boss and felt a surge of pride. He might not be able to tear his boss apart like Erwin was doing to him, but he would try to give even a fraction of as good as he got. He pressed harder, trying to get a feel for the shape of Erwin's cock. 

Erwin made it easier by unzipping his fly and unleashing the cock within his suit bottoms. It was huge, and Armin's eyes bugged out to find that he had underestimated it's largeness - it was bigger than he'd ever imagined, bigger than the penises he saw in the gay porn he watched. It was long and thick and a dark angry red where it jutted up, curved towards Erwin's stomach with a dark purple head and angry veins pulsing all over. 

"Touch it Armin. Don't just stare."

Armin didn't know where to start. But under Erwin's heavy gaze he slowly moved a hand towards the cock, touched it softly. He felt silly for treating it so warily but he couldn't help it. Just four of Erwin's fingers had been enough to knock him out, Erwin's massive cock would destroy him. He shook the fear away and gripped it properly, finding that he couldn't really make his fingers meet around it. He held it with both hands, feeling the way it pulsed in his grip. He stroked up and down it. It was velvety smooth skin pulled tight over steel and stone and it was burning hot. 

"Good Armin good. Stroke me boy." Erwin shifted him so that Armin now sat astride the older man, his legs burning at the spread across the older man's thick thighs. The hard cock his hands were wrapped around stood directly before him. It was inches away from his own, which was already heading fast towards full hardness. Armin couldn't believe how much he wanted to be fucked by his boss. 

He moved his hand up and down the hot cock in his hands, keeping his grip tight the way he would like it, hoping he was doing well. He let one hand stray to Erwin's balls, his curiosity leading him in this. He'd never seen a cock as big as Erwin's, so it made sense that his balls were huge too the match. Just one of them nearly filled his hand, hot and heavy in his palm. They were clean shaven despite the nest of curly blonde hairs Erwin's cock jutted out of. Armin's mouth watered. He wanted to suck Erwin's cock so badly. 

"Sir? May I... M - may I..." He trailed off, shy. How was he meant to ask to suck his cock?! Erwin already knew he was a slut but did he need to give him more evidence?

"What is it Armin? Speak up." Erwin's hands were gripping both of Armin's cheeks now, and a finger from each hand was straying closer and closer to the boy's still stretched hole with each caress. 

"Please may I suck your cock sir?" He managed to whisper. The cock in his hands seemed to jump, and Erwin said nothing for a moment. Then his hands slid up to Armin's waist and he lifted the boy off his lap and onto the ground, where the blonde knelt between the older man's spread legs. 

Armin felt Erwin's hand settle on the back of his neck, the big paw wrapping around it easily. He gently pushed Armin's head towards his cock, and the younger man couldn't help but feel some fear. The cock seemed ever bigger from this vantage point - it stood angry and pulsating directly across from his eyes. 

He placed both his hands back on it, covering most of the base but leaving the head. He leaned in, placed a soft lip on the glistening head. A couple beads of precum had gathered on Erwin's slit and Armin's tongue moved out to lick them off his own lips once they transferred from the kiss. It didn't taste bad. A little salty, slightly bitter, but nothing he couldn't stand. He looked up from beneath his lashes as he leant forward to lick a big stripe across the head. Erwin's eyes bored into him, his expression intense. He looked as though he was clinging to the vestiges of self control and Armin felt pride bloom in his chest - he did that to him. 

The younger man leant forward now, taking the dark red head between his lips. He took a couple inches into his mouth; it was hot and hard and it filled his mouth like nothing else. He loved it. Glancing up at the sound of a quiet moan escaping Erwin's mouth, Armin maintained eye contact with the older man as he began to bob in earnest. He may not have much experience but he'd seen porn, and spent perhaps more quality time than he should practicing sucking cock with bananas and a dildo he hadn't even worked up to putting in his ass yet. 

He bobbed up and down, trying to take more of the cock into his mouth with every downward slide. He got over halfway down before he reached what he was sure was his limit, then he hollowed his cheeks, sucking as hard as he could, and continued bobbing up and down. He loved the way it filled his mouth, bulging obscenely through his cheek. He lifted a hand up to it when he had sunken down and felt the hardness of Erwin through the thin skin of his cheek. He has never done anything so dirty in his life and his heart raced at the intensity of it. His cock leaked steadily, unattended and aching with hardness. Armin was fairly certain than he could come, for a third time without a hand on his cock, just sucking Erwin's dick. 

Erwin gazed down at the boy bobbing between his legs. He watched as his dick disappeared into the lush red lips he had been gazing at for weeks, loved the way his cock sank between them and into the hot wetness of the younger man's mouth. He tried to keep his grip on Armin's neck from being too tight but it felt so good. When Armin cast another coy look up at him through his lashes he couldn't keep his hips from leaping, stuttering in an effort to fuck Armin's mouth. The boy, to his credit, didn't choke much, though Erwin's cock was easily over halfway into his mouth now. It was an impressive feat, and when the boy hollowed his cheeks once more, wet tongue pressing hard against his slit, Erwin felt a strand of self control snap. 

His hips leapt and he fucked his cock deeper into the boy's stretched mouth. Armin did choke now, and the feeling of his throat fluttering round Erwin's cock head drove the older man wild. 

He gripped Armin's head in both hands, and began to fuck the younger man's face. Armin tried to move back in protest, but Erwin held him in place, shoving more cock into the mouth stretched to the limit already around his thick girth. Armin choked on the older man's cock, eyes watering every time Erwin stuffed more cock into his mouth, filling his cheeks and pushing down his throat. Erwin watched as pearly tears formed in the corners of the boy's eyes, eventually rolling down his face, saliva forming and escaping down his chin. His rough treatment might have been bruising the boy's lips. He was making a mess of the boy, but he couldn't help how hot he found it to gaze upon the boy's mouth stuffed full to the brim with his cock, the blonde head pressed into his crotch. 

Armin's tears came steadily, but his cock was still rock hard. He scrabbled helplessly at Erwin's thighs for dear life, as he gagged on the huge cock being shoved into his mouth. He didn't expect for the older man to begin fucking his face, hadn't been ready. His throat was working to accommodate but already it was sore and he could only imagine how gone it would be by morning. 

Erwin didn't let up, fucking deeper and deeper down the boy's throat until Armin's face was buried in his crotch. 

"You're such a good little cockslut Armin. So good taking my whole cock first time. I didn't know you had it in you, but you've been a dirty slut this whole time haven't you boy? I shouldn't be surprised." Erwin loved that Armin's cheeks still reddened further at the words as though there was more shame to be found in the words than being naked on his knees, before his fully clothed boss and choking on his cock during office hours. 

Erwin used his hands on the back of the boy's head and neck to push the blonde head further still into his crotch. He loved feeling Armin's wet lips pressed against his pubes, loved to know that he was wrecking this boy. He wanted to ruin him for anyone else, fuck him until the only name he knew was Erwin's, til the only cock that could satisfy his boy belonged to him. 

"Am I your first cock boy?" He pulled out halfway to let Armin respond. 

The boy's eyes were watery and leaking, his whole face glistening, lips swollen and abused looking from the stretch around the hugeness of the base of Erwin's cock. He coughed and moaned as half of Erwin's cock slid out from between his lips. Erwin kept half in the tight wet head, but removed enough that Armin could nod and shake his head. He managed to shake his head, lifted a shaking hand from Erwin's thigh to out two fingers up. 

"Second? And here I thought that judging by how much of a filthy slut you are that you'd been sucking cock left right and centre. But you're just a big slut for me aren't you? You're a cockslut for me aren't you Armin? You're my little cocksucker. And you love it."

Armin shook his head, nodded, did both, confused at the words and how much they turned him on when they should repulse him. It wasn't true - was it? He wasn't a slut... Was he? He didn't know anymore. His mouth was stuffed full of Erwin's cock, so full he'd choked on it, but he loved it. He could t help thinking that he wanted that fat cock in his ass next. 

Erwin slipped the rest of his cock out then. It came out with an audible wet pop, lewd and loud. A string of saliva connected his cock head to Armin's lips. "Will you say it Armin? Will you say that you're my cocksucker?"

Armin's face was a furious red. He was knelt on carpet, nothing to hide his modesty, cock hard, straining even, between Mr. Smith's legs, he realised suddenly. The older man had but to call him by his name once and Armin was about to bend over to be fucked by him. He was beyond eager - desperate. Utterly gagging for it. He was everything Erwin had called him. A hungry cockslut. 

He licked his aching lips, tasting salt and sex, and croaked out, "I am sir..." In a quiet, utterly wrecked voice. "I'm... I'm your cocksucker sir. I - I was desperate for your cock weeks ago..." 

Erwin stroked Armin's face gently. Almost tenderly. The soft touch was so at odds with the rough grip he'd used to keep Armin's face caught on his cock earlier. "You've been such a good boy Armin. So good for me. What do you want me to do to you Armin? Let me know."

"Please... Please fuck me Mr. Smith sir... I need it..." He whispered, voice crackly but earnest. 

Erwin stood then. He pulled Armin up after him, and crowded the smaller man against the desk, caging him in his muscular arms. Armin's big blue eyes gazed up at him, tears thick on his eyelashes, mouth red and swelling. He couldn't believe how responsive his boy was to be so wrecked before Erwin had even gotten to fucking him. He lifted Armin into the desk, and the boy hissed lightly at the sensation of rough wood against his ass, still sore from the spanking earlier. Erwin held the boy's chin in a light grip, and tilted his head up slowly before kissing him. The kiss was soft and light, tantalising and all too brief. It was the first time the older man had kissed Armin despite all they'd done. 

Erwin let go then, and stepped away from where Armin sat on the desk. "Bend over the desk Armin. I'm going to fuck you now."

Armin did his best to comply, his body barely feeling like it belonged to him. Through the haze he managed to stand up off the desk, and turn around, bending over it slowly. He was aware this time of how his ass jiggled before Erwin, and once he was pressed against the desk, nipples pebbled from how the wood rubbed over them, he glanced over his shoulder. Erwin stood behind him, eyes once again alight, a large fist wrapped around his cock, pumping gently. He was covering it in lube. Armin shivered at the fact that soon, that monstrous cock would be in his ass. But he was excited - he couldn't wait for it to full him up, split him open. He arched his back, stood on his tiptoes, presented his ass to the older man, to his boss. 

"Please fuck me Mr. Smith sir?" He whispered. 

Erwin moved forward then, pulling his tie off from around his neck and gathering Armin's wrists behind him. He tied the younger man's wrists together behind him, tight but not so tight it was uncomfortable. Armin acquiesced easily, the picture of submission. He didn't even question it. If anything, his cock leaked even more at how helpless he was, how totally dominated he was by Erwin's will. 

Erwin looked on at the boy tied up on his desk, naked and desperate, and couldn't wait in that moment for the next time he would fuck him. He had so many ideas for what he would do with the young man and he hadn't even fucked him for the first time yet. 

He moved forward, pressing his cock against Armin's crack, letting it slide slowly between the fleshy cheeks. It almost fully disappeared between them they were so big, and the heat of them made him let out a low moan. He'd never fucked an ass this good, of that he was sure. He grinded deep into Armin's crack, the boy beneath him whimpering at every slide of hot cock against his hole. Erwin pulled apart the boy's plump ass cheeks, gazed at the fairly loose wet red hole he was so soon to enter. With one hand, he gripped the base of his cock, angled it so the the head was pressed against Armin's still wet hole. 

Then he pushed. 

Four fingers hadn't even begun to cover the sheer immensity of Erwin's cock. Armin was fairly certain his whole fist wouldn't have been bigger than the head of his boss' cock. Erwin pushed slowly but relentlessly, pressure building against Armin's asshole fast, painful despite the arousal. Armin moans were laced with pain but he wanted that huge cock in him. He had come this far. He pushed backwards with his ass, hips wiggling in his desperation to force himself onto the cock trying to breach him. Then the head popped in. Armin screamed then, his voice cracking and breaking in the attempt, throat still fucked out. 

Armin's hole closed around Erwin's cock greedily. It was so lewd to look at, the way Armin's hole was sucking his cock in, wrapped around the biggest girth to ever enter it. Erwin moaned low and loud at the hot tightness that engulfed the head of his cock, the heat perfect and everything he had hoped for. He kept one hand on Armin's red ass, stroking the moisturised soft skin gently. His other hand rubbed circles over Armin's arched back as the younger boy keening quietly, adjusting to the cock entering him. 

"Sssh Armin. you're doing so well. You're being such a good boy. You're gonna get your reward soon aren't you? For being so good." He stroked the boy's back and ass soothingly, one hand moving up to his hair. Then he gripped it tightly, holding a fistful of blonde waves, and pulled the boy's head back. Armin whined, his whine turning into a scream as his back arched and more of Erwin's cock sank into him. "You're a good slut aren't you Armin?" Erwin whispered to him, leaning forward to place a kiss as the corner of his open mouth. Armin nodded in response, all he could manage with his eyes screwed tight shut and his mouth open to pant. "And good sluts get the fucking they asked for don't they?" The older man continued, and with a thrust he buried himself even deeper into the young ass that had taken over half his cock now. Tears were running down Armin's face again, but the boy's cock was still hard, not flagging at all despite the pain. 

With one final thrust he buried his whole cock into Armin's virgin asshole. Armin let out a high pitched shriek and came then for a third time, sharp ropes of cum painting the side of Erwin's desk.

His world narrowed to bursts of red and gold and white, and the sensation of the hot cock buried deep inside him. He didn't pass out this time, but it was probably a close thing. 

Erwin waited until Armin's cock stopped spurting, rubbing the boy's back soothingly throughout his orgasm. Once Armin's breathing had come almost back to normal, he began to slide out of the boy's hole. Armin clenched instinctively, trying to keep him inside. 

"So desperate for my cock aren't you Armin? Well don't worry," Once all that was left inside of Armin was the head, he slammed back in, fast and brutal and deep. Armin's scream then couldn't have been heard by sonar. "You can have it."

Then began the true fucking. Erwin devastated the boy's ass, gripping hard on the cheeks he had spanked earlier, leaving nail marks and finger shaped bruises on top of the redness. With every hard thrust Armin's ass slammed against Erwin's trousers, so hard that even his zip was leaving marks on the mottled redness of Armin's fat ass. For weeks after this Armin would feel it every time he sat down, would feel Erwin, and remember losing his virginity on his boss' desk. Erwin didn't want Armin to be able to think of anyone else, wanted to be on the boy's mind whenever he walked, sat, lay down to sleep. He fucked in and out of the boy, rough deep thrusts that would leave Armin crying for days if he tried to sit on anything too hard. His huge cock was stretching the tiny boy underneath him, whose naked back was drenched with sweat, his hands behind him clenching and unclenching into fists constantly. He was beside himself, a mess on the end of Erwin's cock. 

Armin was sobbing loud and open, screaming watery screams and moaning wet moans by turns, his still swollen mouth open constantly, dribble falling from it beyond his control. His eyes were glazed over when they were open, and tears streamed out of them even when they weren't. He couldn't remember ever feeling this good - even though his cock honestly was sore from coming three times, he could feel it hardening again. The pleasure he felt skewered on the end of Mr. Smith's cock was overwhelming, complete. He ached all over, but the feeling of fullness, of hot hardness inside his body, of sheer ecstasy at every velvet slide of Erwin's cock in his hole, blinded him to it. All he knew was that he felt good, that he loved Erwin's cock, that he wanted to be fucked by his boss forever. He didn't realise he had been saying all of that out loud until Erwin's hands moved from his hair and ass to grip his narrow waist, and Erwin picked up the speed even more. He somehow managed to get even deeper and soon enough Armin's cock was fully hard, painful but dripping the slightest precum. 

"You're so good Armin. Such a good little slut. So - fucking - good." His words were punctuated with thrusts, hard and total, and a melody accompanied them in the sound of Armin's cries. The office was full of the sounds and smells of sex, the air pungent and moist with it, the rhythmic but muffled slap of flesh against cloth, the wet slide of cock in ass, the desperate noises of Armin, the grunts and groans of Erwin. The room was full of it. 

After what felt like forever, Erwin's rhythm began to stutter, slowing so that after every thrust he would be shoving his cock as deep into the intern as it would go before pulling out again. "I'm going to come soon Armin. You've been so good... I think you deserve to come again, don't you?" On the last word he thrust hard, changing the angle and pressing hard into a spot that made Armin see stars. He screamed then, long and loud, ongoing but chopped up by the slam of Erwin's cock into his ass choking him. A couple more thrusts like that and Armin was coming for the fourth time crying even harder at the pain pleasure relief mixture. His hole clenched and fluttered around the cock buried deep inside him, and finally finally Erwin began to come. Hot gushes of cum painted Armin's insides, but before he was done Erwin pulled out, and his cock painted Armin's red and purpling ass with white too, streaks striping his fatty cheeks and his ass, some landing as high as his sweaty golden hair. 

The boy lay boneless on the table as Erwin steadied himself with just on hand on the desk. After a few moments the older man straightened, tucked his softened cock back into his pants. 

He leant towards the boy's ear, and in a velvety voice asked "would it be okay for me to take a couple of photos of you Armin? Not for anyone but me. Just so I can remember how sexy you look right now later on." Armin managed a weak nod. Then Erwin opened his desk drawer. He took out his phone, snapping a couple of photos to commemorate the occasion. They were photos more filthy than any porn, the boy draped across the dark oak desk, hands tied behind him with a dark silk tie. His huge ass was in the air, red and covered in hand marks, nail stripes, fingerprints and other marks. It would be sore for weeks, even though Erwin planned to apply more of his soothing cream. Armin was soaked in drying sweat that made his rosy skin glisten, and stripes of cum painted his back, his ass, and some was beginning to drip out from his hole, drizzle down his thighs. He made for the sluttiest, dirtiest image Erwin had ever taken. He was sure he'd never fucked anyone more responsive than little Armin Arlert the young intern had been. He was even more sure that he wasn't done with him - before he was tired of this boy Erwin would have a full photo album full of shocking dirty photographs he was sure. Once satisfied with the snaps he has taken, he put his phone away and saw to Armin. 

He untied Armin's arms, and they fell to the table useless and unable to support him. Erwin got the cream, and applied it to the burning flesh of Armin's ass. 

It was cool, but so soothing, seeming to simply melt away the aches and burn in Armin's ass. He couldn't control his muscles well enough to arch into the touch but he let out quiet moans that he hoped Erwin took to mean he was pleased. He hadn't opened his eyes but the sounds of photos being taken was undeniable. His boss had such filthy photos of him, of how dirty and debauched he must look after their fuck. He couldn't bring himself to mind. If anything, the idea of Erwin having those photos would turn him on, when his cock could respond to anything again. 

Next Erwin retrieved some wipes from his drawer and gently, tenderly wiped his cum off of the boy on his desk. He was careful when he spread the sensitive cheeks to wipe up the mess he'd left dripping out of the boy's well stretched hole. 

Erwin retied his tie, sat in his chair, pulling the younger man into his lap once again. He stroked the tear streaked cheeks gently with one hand, rubbed gentle circles into the soft skin of his back with the other. He was careful to hold him in such a way that minimal amounts of Armin's ass came into contact with anything, for which Armin was grateful. 

"You've been so good Armin. So good. You're such a good boy, aren't you Armin?"

"Yes sir... Yes Mr. Smith..." Armin managed to whisper. Then, utterly exhausted, he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that was enjoyable ehehe... Let me know if you see any mistakes or if I should add any more to this... Like plot! Or more likely; a threesome ft. Mike, lingerie, sex toys. Suggestions welcome~


End file.
